


Escape

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [14]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Death References, Drabble, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The allure of Sam's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 14. (Posted to LJ on January 14) Prompt from lifein1973 Friday Drabble Challenge #115-Four Plus 3-Prompt: A secret alliance. Thanks to filthgoblin for beta. Remaining snafus are my own.

It’s not easy being a woman in CID.

Things are much better now that Sam’s here but there are still days when Annie feels like she wants to give up. Before Sam, it never occurred to her that things could be better. Now she knows there’s a place, even if it’s a figment of his imagination, where women have respect and even real authority.

Does she have to follow Sam into madness to get there? Take one of those “ultimate steps?” Jump off a roof and wake up being called “Ma'am” instead of “Plonk?”

It might just be worth it


End file.
